


Vega

by The_Silver_Shadow



Category: Original Work
Genre: Action, Adventure, Alien Technology, Alternate Universe, Dimensions, F/F, Fantasy, Fiction, Friendship, Futuristic, Multi, Original Character(s), Original work - Freeform, Romance, Science Fiction, Technology, WIP, Work In Progress, draft, i'm not good with tags, sci fi, space, world
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-07 02:56:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15209330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Silver_Shadow/pseuds/The_Silver_Shadow
Summary: Vega: The hyper advanced technology that the world runs on. It solves all problems for humans. It extinguishes fires, fights and wins battles within minutes, educates the new generations on the world around, powers food and water plants all over the globe, builds cities, and so much more. People thrive on Vega tech, except for those who can't afford it. But what if all of that power just suddenly... vanished?





	Vega

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, everyone! This is my second work-in-progress story that I'm currently writing. I only just recently thought of the idea and quickly put together an outline for the story, so it is still developing. If you have any questions about the story or anything you'd like to ask/note, please leave it in the comments! Thanks for reading!

   It all began on the day everyone now calls, ‘Tenebris’.

   On October 5th, 2093, at exactly ten in the morning, our entire planet went dark. Within one day, multiple raging fires erupted everywhere outside the cities. The global temperature rose ten degrees. People panicked. There were tears and blood and cries. 127 dead.

   Within a week, the fires in the few rural areas had gotten out of control and firefighters gave up trying to tame them. The Vegas had always done that for them. Water purifiers had shut down completely and were on emergency stored water, which meant people in the city had about two months before another source of water had to be found. But people were already dying from polluted liquids, toxic gases in the air, and the actions pure fear caused from those around them. 389 dead.

   Within one month, half the world was in flames, the other was underwater. Fires had spread to all the other cities in what used to be America. Floods decimated entire cities, stampeding over them mercilessly and leaving nothing but fragments of bodies, buildings, and the ever growing feeling of desperation. Before Tenebris, Vega’s had always regulated Earth’s temperature, prevented natural disasters, and so much more that humans couldn’t do alone. They kept us _safe_. All because in the end, we were the ones powerless to the force of nature. 5,302 dead.

   Within two months, most of the people who died couldn’t take reality any longer, and departed from the world, only their worn corpses left to remind the world of their story. There were few remaining cities left that had recovered from the disasters, harboring way too many people than they could house. Hundreds died from illness, starvation, and insanity. People had given up trying to bury or burn the bodies and resorted to giving them to the ocean’s hands, wondering when the time would come where they’d be gifting the carcass of their loved ones to the waves. One million dead.

   On December 13th, authorities, which were mainly police and a handful of government officials, gave up on trying to find a solution to the Vega crisis and turned their focus to preserving what was left of humanity. Remaining cities turned into “Preservation camps”, keeping and treating the young and healthy, (who we called Clears via the condition tests) and sending the sick, old, and wounded to the slaughterhouse. Those who had money could pay to stay, good health or not. Those with nothing were removed. Walls were built around the cities, hundreds of feet tall and wide, made out of steel and rock. No doors were built. Those trapped outside stayed outside. At night, no matter where you stood within the barriers, the cries of those on the other side echoed into every house and soul. Still, without Vegas to regulate immune systems and assist with basic health functions, hundreds died from sickness and grief. 1,534 dead.

   One week after the walls went up, “Outsiders”, as they call those trapped outside, were slowly dying out. So, under the leadership of a courageous woman, the Outsiders built refuges at the base of the walls. They survived on sewage water and the substances that came with it. And they lived that way for another two months before someone from the other side came for a visit.

   The people inside the walls had been doing fine. But they could do better. A group of Outsiders and Clears were to travel to the site of Vega’s activation and restart the program. There were more tests to decide who to bring. There were tears. There was fighting. There was blood. In the end, 57 dead.

   The team consisted of five of the best Clears and five of the best Outsiders.

   I was one of them.

   This is the story of what happens when humans go too far.

   This is the story of when their young are sacrificed to save their people.

   This is the story of how it all ends.

   This is the story of Nova and Vega.

   This is _my_ story.


End file.
